SOLD!
by Ravage16
Summary: Earth has lost and the aliens take over, what happens when Karen and Ichigo get sold off to their worst enemy?


**Me: Here is the story! It is donated to newmew4you! Its a late happy birthday gift! Hope u like it**

**Kisshu: Its a Fun one shot. That why it took soo long!**

**Karen: FUN! This is Rape I tell you! RAPE! **

**Mike: Kitsune-chan, -makes out with Karen to shut her up-**

**Ichigo: Karen! Ill Kill you Kisshu and Mike! **

I look around the dark room, refreshing my memory.

(FLASHBACK)

As she lies in her bed deep asleep, unaware of the golden eyes watching her. Her red hair stuck to her shoulders, still damp from her earlier shower. A silky soft, long pink night gown covered her form as she slept, when a loud buzzing came from her pedant. She awoke with a start as it shouted under attack. She quickly got up and transformed. She jumped out the window and rushed to the cafe. When she got there, Lettuce and Pudding were missing and everyone has fainted. She heard four words being uttered from Ryou's lips... "Deep Blue has Awoken." with that she felt something jam into the back of her neck and she was out cold.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Where am I?" was all she could say as a cool rush of air brushed pass her legs and she looked out cold, hard bars. She was in a metal cage wearing nothing but her pink and strawberry dotted night gown and panties. With her cat ears, she could just barely hear screams of countless people, screaming bloody murder. She tried not to cry as there were more cages lining around her, those were people from around the world but only 3 were occupied for the moment. She saw Lettuce, Pudding, and a girl she didn't yet know. Retasu laid asleep in her lime green pajamas and Purin in her soft yellow puffy night gown. The girl she didn't know had a spaghetti strap black shirt with blue stars that was torn at the waist and a black short with blue cloth stitched in. then it happened, suddenly almost all the cages around her became occupied and they were all fainted girls.

"Is anyone here...?"

Glances up to see a big man with a billboard and metal plates that had pressed in signal to double words and as he puts on Lettuce's cage saying sold, he soon put the sold sign on my cage as well as the other two girls. With that he left and next thing I knew, a hundred guys with long ears walked in and filled the area as a laser light shot at every cage, everyone, even people that aren't Mews, had animal parts. The guys look at us with lust and quite a few looked at the girl next to me, the girl saw earlier, still asleep. Three elderly looking males walked up to the big man when spiked collars covered all our necks and a rough man came and yanked us out by a leash, he handed me and the girl knocked awake to the eldest one, while Purin and Retasu were handed to two others. Me and the other girl were dragged into a car looking thing and left alone in the back, tied to the door. "Hi, I'm Ichigo, what's your name?"

"I'm Karen, from North America, well, what used to be America, the fact we are being traded means they have Earth the way they want. There are probably much more girls then that. They only saved girls who could be mixed with animal DNA... "

"How do you know about that and the aliens? I mean, they didn't attack America until Japan has been beaten..."

"I'm a Sue-Sue, there are more animal mutant teams then Tokyo Mew-mew you know...I'm a black fox."

"Really, I'm a cat." turns to see the elder enter the car and drive off, going who knows where.

(Karen thinking, 'at least Mike won't be there'. Ichigo thinking, 'at least Kisshu won't be there')

-XXX-

"We're here girls..." walks into what looks to be a mansion with an iron rod fence. The elder holding their leashes, closes the gate behind them. He pulls them into a room inside the house and hands them clothes and orders them to change.

As we change, my red hair becomes ashamed by how red my face was. I was forced to wear a ruby red dress with pink glitter and no sleeves that end just slightly beneath my butt. Karen was forced to wear a fish net under skirt that ended at her knees and a thin cover that goes half way down her butt. Her shirt was also sleeveless and had a corset in the back and showed her waist all the way around down to her hips only her outfit was a royal blue with black glitter... Karen wearing high heals black leather boots and me barefoot. Only now could I see her mark on her wrists. "Why did he have us dress so skimpy?"

"I don't know..."

"Grandfather, are they here yet?" said two voices that rung in both Karen's and Ichigo's ears.

"Yes princes, they are both here and are wearing the clothes."

"Gulp, Princes!" Karen and Ichigo shouted together.

The elder walked away leaving the still leashed girls tied to a pole that came from nowhere as 2 mischievous brothers walked down the stairs with an evil grin but just as they reached the last step, they teleported right behind the gasping girls.

"Hello little Koneko-chan, are you scared?" asked Kisshu as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My Kitsune looks more and more like she needs more tails, what do you think aniki?" (Elder brother) Mike asked as he strokes her at the base of her tail. (Where her tail came out)

"Mike..." purrs slightly "st-stop!" feels her body start to relax as he rubs lighter up and down her back. 'Damn it! He knows I can't resist back rubs!'

"I don't care..." tickles Ichigo with two fingers on the back of her neck. "Ichigo-chan, are you tired?" he smirks as she shakes all over as an evil thought crept into his head.

"Kisshu, my cute Kitsune wants to play, may we?" he gets the same smirk as his elder brother and licks Karen's neck while still rubbing her back. He whispers into her fuzzy black ear on top of her head. "You like hide and seek... right?"

All she could do was nod as she tilted backwards slightly, unable to get enough of his quick fingered strokes. She made soft purrs and giggles as he rubes faster and slightly harder.

He couldn't resist as he caught her back and tilted her further so she is acute with the floor. She frowned when he stopped rubbing her back and she was about to complain when he caught her again, only this time, it was a kiss he caught. She was so taken back that her mouth was still slightly open, giving him easy access. His tongue circled hers and she felt dazed but unlike the alien, taking this to full advantage, his lip-lock tightened, excitement going to his head as he licked her inner cheeks and his saliva mixed with hers. She was so lost that when he finally did pull away, he left her with most of his saliva.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu said as he hugged her tighter from behind, completely ignoring the scene right next to him. All he cared about now was having his Ichigo to himself. He licks her ear and nips it. He spins her around so she in front of him and he can see her face, all she wanted was to get away. She hated the breeze from the fact the elder who had taken them also made them take off their underwear. She hated the dirty looks Kisshu was giving her. He loved his feisty little Koneko-chan and the fact that what she was the wearing clothes he chose.

"Ye... yes Kisshu?" she stutters as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer till she was pressed against him. He knew she only had the dress on and breathed on her neck, licking it slowly. She gasped and opened her eyes wide as he slipped away, with her held tight in his arms.

Mike soon caught on and decided to take a, more fun approach. He grabbed her leash and walks her like a dog, her tail lifting up the back of her skirt slightly as she was forced to crawl on all fours up the stairs to Mike's room. She blushed like crazy when she saw his room. It looked like it had come from a dream! The walls were dark red with black waves that move across from wall to wall. The ceiling was black with small glowing red stars that darted everywhere but weren't solid. He had a water bed with light red and black sheets but what really surprised her was the day bed that had solid white sheets and a regular mattress. He took off her collar just before he locked the door and teleported out of the room to hide the key. She lay down on the water bed and unzipped the leather boots then kicked them off. She relaxed on the bed and watched the lights dart side to side as she drifted to sleep.

Teleports back into the room after she has fallen asleep on his bed. He picks her up and lays her on the day bed where he chains her left wrist loosely to the post. Summons his weapons that look like a short spear with several joints at which it could expand and lays it out of her reach. Then climbs on top of her and kisses her right underneath her jaw bone. "Kisshu fell for the strongest Mew... I fell for the weakest Sue..." smirks evilly with a glint in his eye. "But that doesn't mean she's better then my Kitsune-san. That pink girly isn't my type, nor does her bell match up to your whip, eh?"

-XXX-

"No Kisshu!" Pulls away from him as soon as he shuts the door. "Bad Kisshu! Don't touch me!"

"Aww, But Koneko-chan... You belong to me, tell me why I can't hold you?" looks at her with a pout but his eyes are sparkling with lust and excitement. He walks closer to her and she jumps back. "Come on Koneko-chan... you can run but you can't hide in my room."

"Then let me out!" she gives him a death glare and he shrugs it off and floats into the air.

"Maybe I don't want to play hide and seek, how about a different game, whoever wins gets a free wish! How about it?" turns around so she can't see the evil, huge grin playing on his face.

"Fine, But it has to be a fair game... what does the loser have to do?" she asks, curious of what she could make him do.

"Oh, nothing that bad, just is the winners slave for a day." turns around to see a beet red Ichigo scared of losing. He smiles at her knowing she can't refuse. "So, what will it be? Stay here with me forever or, win a chance to get out. Oh, one more thing, the wish and the slave thing has to be used in the next 3 days including today. Ready to know the game?" looks her up and down lustfully.

Nods her head up and down, having already agreed to play. "What's the game?" right after she asked, she wished she didn't.

"The game is a battle of dominance." he stated 'matter of fact'. "Ready to play? The first one that is out of breath stripped naked, and not fighting back losses. Must have all three! No weapons are aloud." smirks his sincerer smirk as he looks down at her. "Ready. Set. Go!" He lands on the ground and leans over her. "Aww, Koneko-chan! You want me to win! I'm so happy!" Smiles larger.

"No!" pushes him off and jumps on him. She takes a deep breath realizing what he meant by dominance. She holds his arms down and nibbles on his long elf-like ears. Keeping her eyes shut not wanting to see his face, she guides over to his lips and kisses him deep and slips her tongue into his mouth. She presses her tongue against his fangs, testing how sharp they are just when she felt something sweep up her dress. She pulled away just as her dress is ripped off her and Kisshu's looking into her face with a playful yet lustful smile. She breaths heavy and quick as he roles her over and kisses along her collar bone, he now on top.

"Koneko-chan, I have 2 of the three points now, I thought you wanted to win." holds her arms down lying on her knees. "I liked those kisses, they tasted like strawberries. Won't you give me more?" 'I'll hold out a bit longer' he thought. 'Just till I win'. He leans down and kisses her lips and softy licks her lips, asking for entrance. She gasps at the contact giving him just enough room and time to slide his tongue into her cavern where he licks hers and they fight in her mouth for control. He won and explored his prize. He lapped at her cheek, loving the taste. He heads back to her tongue and wraps around it, begging her to enter his. His mind raced but came to one conclusion, she isn't fighting back anymore. He won all three points! He would have done a happy dance if he wasn't busy at the moment. He finely pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva from the corner of her lips to her chin. She was out of breath; the lip-lock was so tight she couldn't breathe. She looked him in the eyes to find him full of glee. "I won Ichigo, but I was wrong, your mouth taste better than strawberries."

"Huh?" breaths deeply "No! I... couldn't... have... lost..." looks up at his glowing yellow eyes.

"I want my wish Koneko-chan."

-XXX-

She slowly drifts awake and snuggles up to something cool next to her. Being covered head to tail in warmth, she clung to the cool thing next to her. When her eyes lifted open, she saw pale muscles and black hair illuminated red. She was wide awake now as she saw the much cooler form of Mike lying next to her, his eyes closed with a peaceful expression. She didn't want to wake him and she felt the metal around her wrist... so she did the only thing she could do... she bit her finger till it bled and she lapped it up. She suddenly turned into a fox and wiggled free. She jumped off the bed, her long puffy tail following her as she tried to open the door. Then it hit her, he hid the key outside the room, he knows she can turn into a fox as well. She pouted and was about to hide just as someone picked her up gently and tied a collar around her neck.

"Good idea Karen lets go for a walk." he teleports outside and only then realizes he wasn't wearing a shirt. She saw that the yard was larger than the largest football field. It had a private pool and its own mini forest. "Karen, if you want to swim, you'll get your fur soaked." Grins at the little fox, trying to run to the pool. She quickly turns on her heal and bites my wrist, lapping up the blood. She turns back to human but lies on her side, having never tasted alien blood before. Her eyes quickly morph from bright to foggy as she gets up.

"Mike… What is happening to me?" looks at the boy in front of her, to her, he looks like an oasis in the desert. "I… I feel so… hot… I want something cold… no… hot, I want something hot!" he picks her up and flies over to the pool, where he slowly hovers down and dives underwater holding her close to his body. She shakes from the surprise, clinging to him. He come up, still holding her tight.

"lust is taking over u..." sighs "there goes my fun."

-XXX-

"Hmm... what should my wish be? Ehh, Koneko-chan?" licks her neck, earning a gasp.

"Stop! Ki-Kisshu!" pants slightly, feeling him rub his leg inside her gently, making her moan softly.

"What if I don't want to stop?" he leans down more till he is less then an inch from laying on her, and winds his fingers behind her back, nibbling on her ear as he does this.

-XXX-

**Karen and Ichigo: THAT IS RAPE!**

**Me: sorry newmew4you, I wasn't able to finish the one shot like I promised, it was taking to long to wright and I was afraid It would be to late...**

**Kisshu: *pretending to to be Dren* What does that fool have that I don't have? I mean, look at me!"**

**Mike: wow... I'm suddenly very scared...**

**Karen: me too...**

**Ichigo: *faints from embarrassment***


End file.
